The Legend of Shining Star
by TangledThorn
Summary: When Luna was sent to the moon, it was up to Celestia to raise the sun and the moon-but did she really do it by herself?


The Legend of Shining Star

**Hello people and ponies of ! This is just the prologue of the story, and it won't just be a one-shot (although I am working on one...hint hint...). Tell me what you think! All reviews are welcomed. But..uh, you know, this is my first story, so be gentle.**

**And, without further ado, I give you the prologue to The Legend of Shining Star!**

"Spike, would you mind closing the blinds?"**  
**

The purple dragon rolled out of his small bed and, setting down his book, stood up and walked over to the window in the tree.

"I was just getting into the book," he grumbled. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but giggle. "You? Interested in a _book_? That's a first."

"Yeah, well, you got Rainbow Dash interested in the Daring Do series!"

The alicorn nodded. "I heard she finally got every book in the series. Every pony can find something they enjoy reading, no matter the pony. Or dragon," She added, glancing at the yawning dragon. His yawn was interrupted by a fiery burst, and a scroll hit the wooden floor of the library. This scroll was different from the scrolls that Twilight usually received from Princess Celestia. Twilight folded her wings as she walked over to the strange scroll and lifted it with her lavender-colored magic. "That's strange," She said, opening the note. "We don't usually receive letters from Princess Celestia this late at night."

Spike sighed. "You have to admit that a scroll bursting from your mouth at night tends to wake you up a little,"

Twilight chuckled as the dragon peeked over her shoulder at the half-opened note. "Well, are you gonna open it or not?"

The mare's smile widened slightly as she began to read aloud:

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I know that it is unusual for me to send you a letter, but the circumstances are also rather unusual. Now that you have become a Princess, I wish to give you access to one of the royal secrets. I understand that you enjoy researching, so if you approve, I will send the books written about an alicorn. She is…very special. Although myself I did not know her very long, we were very close in the short time we were friends. She was almost as talented in the field of magic as you are. After I receive your reply, I will send you the books on Shining Star._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Princess Luna_

Twilight blinked disbelievingly. Shining Star? She had never even heard of her. Why was Princess Luna telling her this? She quickly lifted a quill and paper with her magic and began to write.

"What do you think she meant by 'royal secrets'? Are there more than one?"

"Most likely," Muttered Twilight, rapidly scribbling a reply. Spike sighed again.

"So is tonight going to be one of those stay-up-all-night-reading-something-'important' nights?"

"Yup." Twilight nodded as she signed her name at the bottom of the page. "Send this to Princess Luna, _not _Celestia." She said, handing the note to Spike.

"I know, I know-hey, wait a second! Why didn't _I _send that scroll?"

Twilight snorted. "Because you're awful at keeping secrets."

"True," The dragon mumbled, taking the note and sending it. A few minutes later, four books hit the floor. Spike groaned while Twilight arranged the books according to the tiny gold numbers on the spines. "I had no idea it was even possible to send books through you, Spike," She thought aloud.

"It may be possible, but it isn't pleasant," Spike curled up on his bed, clutching his stomach. "This is almost as bad as the time Celestia sent back all of the letters that you'd ever sent to her when Discord did the thing where you guys were all grey and stuff," he complained. Twilight glanced at the dragon and promised that she would never send or receive books through him again.

"Thanks," he yawned, curling up in his bed. After he started snoring, Twilight carried the first book to her bed and burrowed into her blankets. Once she was comfortable, she opened the book. A small note fell out, and she unfolded it.

_I have kept these books secret for many years. They are very valuable, and you must keep them safe._

_-L_

Puzzled, she re-folded the note and set it on her nightstand. Heart racing, Twilight Sparkle opened the first book of Shining Star the alicorn and began to read.


End file.
